San Valentín
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Naruto siempre le había dado chocolates, flores, tarjetas y cualquier cosa cursi pero.. y él? él nunca le había regalado siquiera un miserable caramelo xD pero eso, definitivamente cambiaría. lol feliz san valentin! feliz cumple DGHA! XD


Ninguno de los personajes me pertene bla bla

OMG! no puedo creer que por fin subire un fic en dia que le corresponde! XDD

woah! los calendarios realmente funcionan hahaha

dedicado a todos los que no tiene pareja! XD como yo ._. XDD

y eso que? soy feliz hahaaha

Y dedicado en especial a **DGHA** por ser su cumpleaños!

Feliz cumpleaños amiga! XDDD

* * *

**¿Febrero?**

_12 de Febrero 3:52 pm_

Sasuke miró hasta la última jodida vitrina de cada maldita tienda de la estúpida ciudad ¿Y qué encontró? Nada. Había estado buscando el "regalo adecuado" por más de dos días seguidos y lo único que encontraba era basura y cosas cursis.

Se sintió totalmente estúpido, aquel no era su estilo. Pensó por décima quinta vez en mandar todo al mismo infierno y estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser porque recordó los últimos diez años en los cuales había estado recibiendo toda clase regalos cursis y chocolatados de parte de su _rival/amigo/casi_ _novio_ llamado Naruto.

Debía admitir que aquella no era su principal razón y es que, él jamás hubiese recurrido a ese recurso tan poco varonil de no ser porque los últimos tres años, Sakura había comenzado a prestarle más atención de la debida al rubio o eso pensaba él en sus infinitas divagaciones e interminables celos.

Se maldijo a sí mismo pero aún más a Naruto por ser la razón por la cual cometiera tantas cursilerías en un mes. Sasuke suspiró y no le quedo otra opción que utilizar aquello que le sobraba y que era muy útil en esa clase de situaciones: El dinero.

_13 de Febrero 11:23 pm_

Esa misma mañana, Sasuke recibió una caja de tamaño mediana de color azul marino con detalles blancos que contenía los más deliciosos chocolates hechos en Suiza. Sencillamente, lo mejor de lo mejor.

Y sonrió malévolamente para si, Sakura jamás podría competir contra eso.

_14 de Febrero_

Sasuke se dirigió al igual que el resto de sus amigos al restauran del rubio. La pequeña reunión que se organizaba en el modesto establecimiento año tras año, se había convertido en toda una tradición para celebrar no sólo el amor, sino la amistad que compartían.

_7:15 pm_ Sasuke llegó a _Icha Icha Paradise Restauran_ y se sentó con el resto de sus compañeros escondiendo en su lujoso abrigo el delicado presente.

_7:22 pm_ Naruto salió de la cocina para repartir calurosos abrazos y saludos cordiales a sus amigos para luego regresar a trabajar. Sasuke se extraño de que no le recibiera con un ramo de flores o un oso enorme como lo había hecho en varias ocasiones pero a la vez se sintió agradecido de no volver a ser el centro de la vergüenza pública.

_7:46 pm_ La comida estuvo servida y Naruto se les unió luego de haber conversado con algunos clientes. Sasuke volvió a sorprenderse que al destapar la comida no hubiese algún chocolate extraño o alguna bebida afrodisíaca como veces anteriores había sucedido pero también lo agradeció.

_9:34 pm_ Entre alcohol y chocolates la reunión termino después de muchas risas y docenas de anécdotas curiosas y divertidas. Sasuke no podía creerlo, Naruto no le había dado una declaración de amor pública después de haber tomado un par de tragos y eso, definitivamente ya era muy extraño.

_10:09 pm_ Sasuke vio ir y venir cajas de chocolates para los amigos, empleados y conocidos de parte del rubio pero ninguno para él y eso, comenzaba a molestarle.

_11:28 pm_ El restauran estaba casi vacío. Sólo quedaban Naruto, Sakura, algunos empleados y él.

_11:32 pm_ Notoriamente molesto por el enorme pastel de chocolate que Hinata le dio a Naruto con un sonrojo terrible y antes de irse, decidió mantener su caja en su abrigo. Él no soportaría tal humillación.

_11:38 pm_ Quedando solos los tres en la cocina, dieron el último brindis y Sakura se apresuro a entregarles sus pequeños detalles. Dos pequeñas cajas de color dorado y un lazo rojo contenían dentro un bombón de chocolate relleno de chocolate y cubierto de chocolate.

— **Espero les guste, los hice yo misma.**

_11:40 pm_ Sasuke sonrió con superioridad cuando Naruto se levanto a buscar lo que él suponía sería su obsequio. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido al rubio este año? Seguramente nada tan escandaloso ni tan cursi que no le hubiese dado antes.

**— ¡Feliz día de la amistad, Sakura-chan!**

_11:41 pm_ El moreno alzo la ceja interrogativa y despectivamente. Naruto sólo había traído una caja consigo y esa, era para su amiga.

_11:43 pm_ Sakura se despidió y les dejo solos. Sasuke no pudo contener la molestia y la indignación por más tiempo, su orgullo le gritaba que reclamara lo que era suyo por derecho, por muy cursi y empalagoso que fuere.

— **Ya puedes dármelo.**

**— ¿Uh?** — Naruto le miró extrañado. — **¿De qué hablas, dattebayo?**

— **Has entregado muchos chocolates hoy, Dobe.**

— **Sasuke-Teme, no entiendo de que estás hablando, dattebayo. **— El rubio tomó el último sorbo de su vaso y se recostó de uno de los inmensos mesones de la cocina.

— **No compre esto para no recibir nada a cambio**— Sasuke caminó hasta colocarse frente al rubio, a menos de medio metro. Le miró directamente a los ojos y con un leve y muy, muy, muy imperceptible sonrojo sacó la caja del interior de su abrigo.

Y Naruto por fin pudo entender de qué demonios estaba hablando Sasuke, cosa que le ocasiono una risa tonta y desquiciada.

—** No lo puedo creer, ¿Me estas insinuando que esperas un regalo de mi parte? **— Con una risa burlona el rubio lo tomo del abrigo y lo acerco más hacia sí, juntando sus cuerpos por completo. **— Pensé que no te agradaban las cosas cursis y mucho menos las dulces.** — Juguetonamente le suspiró en los labios sin dejar de lado su sonrisa tonta y picara.

**— No me gustan.** — Y Sasuke, como era de esperarse, le siguió el juego sin siquiera intimidarse un poco.

— **Entonces hice bien al no comprarte nada**— Acercándose y alejándose de la boca del moreno, se lamió los labios, provocativo.

**— Puede ser. Pero como te dije antes, no te daré esto sin recibir nada a cambio**— Y en el juego de las provocaciones, Sasuke siempre llevaba las de ganar aunque esta vez Naruto fuese un paso adelante de él.

— **¿Ah si? ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ellos, dattebayo?**

— **Supongo que tendré que comerme todos estos chocolates**— El moreno abrió la caja y de inmediato el dulce olor inundo el ambiente y delicadamente provocó al olfato de Naruto.

— **¿Estás bromeando cierto?**

— **No.**

— **¿No piensas compartir conmigo?**

— **No a menos que me des algo a cambio**— Y esta vez, fue Sasuke quien se le acerco insinuante. Mordió uno de los chocolates y dejando que el relleno resbalara por sus labios, los rozo contra los del rubio dejándole el delicioso sabor.

Naruto se lamió el labio inferior y de inmediato sintió el dulce y afrodisíaco sabor recorrer su boca haciéndole desear e inconscientemente pedir más.

— **¿Qué quieres por ellos?** — Aún sabiendo que le pertenecían, deseaba ganárselos a Sasuke de cualquier forma.

**— Tienes diez minutos antes de las doce, sorpréndeme.**

El brillo en los ojos del rubio le indico el deseo y la complicidad en aquello. Con el último pedazo del bombón sabor a naranja en su boca, beso a Naruto de tal manera que más que un beso era una degustación de chocolate y un encuentro de lenguas juguetonas.

Segundos después, el rubio se separó y tras darle un corto beso, lo jaló en quién sabe que dirección a hacer quién sabe qué clase de cosas. Definitivamente iba a sorprenderlo.

_14 de Febrero 11:49:47 pm_

Porque a Sasuke le encantaban las sorpresas y a Naruto le encantaba sorprenderlo.

Porque por primera vez, Sasuke le había comprado algo y Naruto, Naruto le tenía preparada una sorpresa aún mayor que las anteriores.

Porque después de todo era una sorpresa.

Y porque a pesar de todo, les encantaba jugar.

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_

* * *

_

Jaaaaaaa

les recuerdo q tambien es el dia de la "amistad" y del amor lol

en fin, ¿quien quiere ir a comer un helado? XD mag kiere una cerveza ._. XDD

mejor nos vamos todos a celebrar el cumpleaños de DGHA XDD

lol

espero tengan todos un feliz san valentin!

solos u acompañados recuerden q la mejor compañia siempre es uno mismo :3

y si no, pz vayan al salon, los chicos les daran descuento por dia feriado XDDD

ahora, como es el dia de la amistad y todo eso :3

yo te regalo un fic y ustedes me regaln un revieewwww XD

uno por cada uno XDDD

si lo haces te dare un chocolate XD y sino... te daré limón hahaha eso rima LOL XD

feliz san valentin! ^w^

los quiero!

l

l

l

V


End file.
